kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Karuma's dimension
Karuma's dimension is a location in [[Kishin Douji Zenki|the Kishin Douji Zenki series.]] It is a cloudy mountain range located in a magical world, that was created by Karuma. Occassionally, pink lightning bolts can be seen striking downward through the clouds. This location also houses multiple volcanoes, that are prone to errupting spontaneously. Karuma's dimension is an anime exclusive location. Anime Episode 2 Karuma's dimension makes its first appearance at the very beginning of Episode 2 of the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, where it serves as the home to Karuma and her servants. At first, the camera pans around the location, giving the viewer a detailed look at it. After showing a few lightning bolts and erupting volcanoes, Guren makes his initial anime appearance. As the camera pans to the left, he is seen standing on a rock pillar. Lightning strikes, brighting up the area behind Guren, while his hair flies in the wind. He is depicted with a slight smirk on his face. Shortly afterwards, another introduction follows, as the camera changes perspective and shows a man wearing an indigo cape with two golden horns on his shoulders. The man turns out to be Goura, which marks his initial anime appearance as well. He turns around and sports a serious expression while the camera pans from the left to the right. Then Goura and Guren are shown talking to each other. While Guren makes remarks about Goura's high age, the latter counters by telling him, that he can't leave matters to someone as green as him. This annoys Guren, who then notices Anju. As he asks her, what she is doing in this location, the camera shows a young woman sporting short, mint green hair, wearing a beige cloak. This marks Anju's initial appearance and she throws in her own remark by stating that Guren's temper doesn't fit his attractive, masculine looks. Then a purple flash of light can be seen in mid-air above one of the mountains. As the camera zooms in onto it, Karuma materializes and talks to her "children". This marks her initial appearance. After a short conversation, where she tells her servants about "a force that has been born in this world and threatens her 108 Hyouinomi", Guren volunteers to take care of this force, so "the forces of evil can bloom". Karuma leaves matters into Guren's hands and states, that it's for the "great devine darkness". Guren wants to prove himself to Karuma and the others, but Goura just mumbles, that Guren is a "young fool" and states, that Guren doesn't know what he is up against. Anju mocks him as well. Then the scene cuts to the Enno Shrine. Gallery Episode 2 Karuma's dimension anime.png|Karuma's dimension as it appears in the beginning of the episode Karuma's dimension anime 2.png|At first the camera pans to the left, then it shows another mountain and titls a bit upwards, revealing a sky colored in a mixture of black and dark red Karuma's dimension anime 3.png|The camera gradually goes to the right, revealing more of the sky, as well as the fact, that at least some of the mountains and volcanoes are levitating in mid-air! Karuma's dimension volcano anime.png|The scene switches to a volcano being struck by a purple lightning bolt Karuma's dimension volcano 2 anime.png|A split second later, it errupts! Karuma's dimension anime 4.png|Then, the scene changes again, now showing more of the blue clouds again, as well as another lightning bolt. Karuma's dimension anime 5.png|Again, it strikes a volcano. Karuma's dimension volcanic eruption.gif|Shortly afterwards, we get to see the lightning bolt striking the volcano and the resulting erruption in detail. Category:Stubs Category:Places